60 Deaths and Counting
by maskedgirl16
Summary: The three of them were best of friends. Three complete different girls strengthened by the bond of friendship. With a promised carved on a rock DEATH just have to interfere. One became Blind, The Second kept Dying, and the Last was tempted to begin the process again. Hope was lost. 'SHE' had 'ENOUGH'. 'SHE' kept on 'WISHING' and 'SHE' kept on 'BEGGING'.
1. Epilouge

**MaskedGirl16: Hi everyone!**

**For now this will be a prologue, I'll be posting the real next chapter maybe next time if this will catch enough attention. I just want to let you guys know that this isn't bettareaded and there might be some wrong grammars everywhere. Anyways Thank you so much for reading the prologue . I hope for your support in this one Minna!**

**Also Please try reading some of my works:**

*** The Angel Who waged war on the Jerk**  
*** It started with the Glances**

**Warning: None Bettaread. Lots of misspelled words and wrong gammar. **  
**Disclamer: Not Mashima-sensei. **

* * *

~ Lucy's POV~

Everything fell down..

Everything went Red as it burns through the sky...

The Haze covered everything, the air is filled with dark foggy smoke. The soaring flames in the sky kept on reaching up as if it also tried to burn everything to black and leave nothing but ashes and dusts. The smell of something burnt enveloped with fear and tears. Rubbles scattered everywhere. Lots of Blood drip from every body parts torn from the main bodies. Dead bodies of our family were long gone. It was only just the two of _**US.**_And yet...**  
**

"Don't cry..." I cradled the **YOU** in my arms. The burn marks were so visible in _**YOUR**_ skin. Blood came oozing down. Completely out of breath, **_YOUR_** hand extended wiping the tears from my eyes. _**YOU'RE**_ always so gentle.

I can't stop crying... I hurt so much thinking that I did nothing to protect **YOU...**

No... don't leave me...You know how **_WEAK _** I'll be without you.. "No... sta...stay!Uughh...sob"

"Hey... It'll be alright.."

"NO!_sob _No it isn't!"

"Lu...cy... Go... Sur...vive..."

"No! Don't leave me-No!No!No!Nooooo!"

Before me, _**YOU**_ who is always beside me fell to ground before my very hands. God seemed to have forgotten how Kind he Should be. In a single second, he took you away from me. Everything went wrong. I was left nothing in this Living Hell I'm standing.

This Tragedy that Fell upon Us.

If only I had the power to protect, the ability to Stop time, the courage to fight. None of this would have happened. Everyone wouldn't die. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Why did I do to Deserve this kind of Fate?! God is so Cruel. A very mean Guy. He took everything away from me...Please! Someone... Anyone...

"WHY!YOU MEAN GOD!WHAT DID I DO THAT YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME?!" I wailed at the Darkened sky above me. " DOES THIS SATISFY YOU?!SEEING ME IN THE BRINK OF HELL?!YOU MUST BE HAPPY!*HIC* you mean God..."

"You mean God..." I hugged the lifeless body in my arms. The tears kept on falling in your eyelids at it slide down to your cheeks as if my tears were your own.

Anyone... Save me...

If only I had the POWER to change EVERYONE's FATE...

SOMEONE... Heed My Prayer...

Some.. Anything... Listen to me... I don't Want to Accept this!

.

_**' LOOK AT YOU...'**_

' _**YOU WHO WAS LEFT ALONE BY EVERYONE...WAILING, CRYING, AND CURSING... HOW**_ **PITIFUL...'**

'**G****OD**_** MUST HAVE FORSAKEN YOU...'**_

Before me stood **DEATH **himself. Grinning like **THIS** was all an entertainment made for himself. Wielding a blood covered Scythe, and chains that seemed to round his body. A black shadowed cloak that covered his Skeleton-like body. The scent wilted flowers of agony stood out from the smell of fresh blood and burnt flesh. True he is DEATH himself.

**_'I'll Grant You THAT Wish..._' **It looked down at me with pure amusement.

**_'The wish to save the dearest one to you... Family, friends, and the close friend whom you treasured so much...'_**

I looked at him with a little hope with my despaired eyes. A chance to change my fate. Everyone's Fate... I don't want this to happen. I won't let it happen...

"You... will?"

DEATH grinned like a madman as he bent down. He cut a piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped it around my neck. The cloak then turned into bloody Red. It smell as him. I looked up and saw him making a seal above my head. A seal which looked like a broken clock.

**_'YES... IN EXCHANGE... GIVE ME THE BEST ENTERTAINMENT OF ALL TIME!'_**

His eyes changed and I saw fear in it. Filled with Death, Blood, Unbearing screams, and Rage...

_**'DIE OBTAINING YOUR FRIENDS' FATES...'**_ He showed me in his palm a floating broken glass playing Your **Fate. **Smiling and laughing. I tried reaching it but Death closed his hands and laughed.

Before I could react, everything began to swirl around me leaving nothing but Pitch Black. Time is slowly turning back. The screams began to replay inside my head haunting me to its highest peak. I tried covering my ears but it was useless. After a while, I felt a warm liquid in my hands. Blood began to drip down from my ear. I wanted to panic and lose control. I was terrified. I did nothing but cry. To ask help. I was useless. I was weak.

That is What I am... And always will be...

Useless Lucy... That's always have been without **YOU...**

and because of that... I'll try winding up Back the Time just to protect _** YOU**_ this time...

**THIS TIME... I won't be weak...**


	2. Chapter 1- Messed Up Dream

**MaskedGirl16: Hi everyone!**

**Hi Everyone! This will be the official chapter of '60 Death and Counting'. Please bear in mind that I'm not used to write gory stuff and all That was written is that things I could go so far. I'll try even harder to give you some more detailed in the near future. Also Thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you'll support it! ^^**

**Warning: None Bettaread. Lots of misspelled words and wrong grammar. **

**Disclamer: Not Mashima-sensei. **

* * *

~ Someone's POV~

_"Hey... It'll be alright.."_

_._

_"L-... -o... -r...-e..."_

I slightly grunted as I recall those words. They've been everywhere. They won't leave...

_"L-...d-n- ...f...-et m- ok?" _suddenly a faint flash of scenery caught my eyes. Blood. Burned Flesh. And Human insides that couldn't be classified scattered all of over the place as if it's trying to spill more pure red liquid out of them. Like it's forming a giant pool all over me.

The awful smell of something burned won my nose. I have never smelled anything so disgusting in my entire life before. The smell of spoiled, dirty, dry, decaying, disgusting stench convincing my stomach to throw everything that's stored inside me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I pinched my nose and took a huge gulp of air. God! Where's that coming from? I tried to look everywhere for some clues, but all I see was nothing but red colored rubles having the same smell.

_What happened here? Where is 'HERE'?_

I tried to walk further and further when suddenly a sharp, piercing pain made to my stomach crawling up to my throat as if something alive is going to come out of me. I can feel the sharp pain as if I've swallowed a thousand needles in one gulp. The feeling of something cutting through my larynx as if it's turning around and snipping something out of me.

What-_ "Guah! Gcha! -Ourgghhh-Gha! Gha!"_ I tried to vomit it out- cough it out- but it's no use. It was hard to breathe and the need of oxygen began to increase. If_ this continues, my lungs would feel like it'll explode. "*Gag* *splat* *gasp*..." _I held my throat with my hand as if I'm attempting to make it stop. I scratched it until it bleeds. fortunately the pain countered the malevolent force crawling up to my mouth. It was cold and long. Something is inside of me. I just couldn't figure it out. "Guaaaakkk-! Ack! Ack!" It was no use. I had no choice but to stick my finger into my mouth and pull whatever was inside me that's been giving me pain.

I tried reaching down and down. Stretching my mouth wide open enough for my whole hand to fit into my mouth. It was a disgusting feeling. The saliva covering my whole fingers while I wriggle them down to my throat, trying to dig out the cold thing stuck in my throat. When I had felt it, I felt a huge pain rushing up from my intestines to my throat and grabbed my fingers down. I have no idea what it was but it was trying to pull my hand down. I was fighting it. I dropped to my knees and pound my chest hard with whatever strength I have just to make that 'Thing' let go of my hand.

_'Let. It. GO!' _With the last hit I pulled all of my strength and gave my fragile chest a huge punch that it made me cough my hand out holding some sort of broken rusty blade from a pocket knife.

I continue to gasp for air. What the hell was that?! There was something in me!

I clenched my fist tight while looking at myself from a puddle made of a red-like liquid. I was a mess. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was super messy and dirty, and my skin looks so pale white. I thought it was an ordinary red colored water, but when my fingers dipped into the liquid. It was warm. Very warm. My eyebrows furrowed as I scooped up some of the liquid into my shaking hands.

_This isn't water...This is Blood..._

I spilled the liquid away from me when the familiar pain made it through again me. This time it stayed in my stomach. I tried to vomit it out and some other stuf_fs but _it wasn't working._ "Guahh! Gahh! Gakk!- Arck!Guwaahhh-Ack! A-A-Ack! ACK! HUAAAAA! ACK! ACK! ACK!" _Before I knew it, I was fighting for my live coughing out what ever it is inside me. It hurts so much! The hard coughs began to turn into violent ones as it vomits out a strange black liquid into my hands.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The pain stopped the moment I vomited the liquid out of my mouth. It was neither blood, no water, or saliva. It was a decayed like liquefied flesh with lots of wriggling fat worms. I lashed out and crawled away from the content that came out of my mouth.

_JUST WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?! _ I couldn't understand what I'm supposed to feel anymore. It was too much for me to handle. GOD! I gulped up some saliva down to my throat and starred at the content before my trembling hands, all I could do is cling onto some of my messy blood soaked hair and shout out everything all I could muster.

_God if this is a dream... I don't wanna be in here... Please... Take me out of here... Natsu... Gray...Erza...L-... Help me..._


	3. Chapter 2- Paradise

**MaskedGirl16: Hi everyone!**

**Hi Everyone! So Yes! finally I'm giving another chap. Hope it'll turn fine:] I have nothing much to say but Thank you for reading this and A big thanks to those who Fav and follow. And thank you for the guest who reviewed. A Big THANK YOU for everyone and I hope you'll enjoy. :]**

**Warning: None Bettaread. Lots of misspelled words and wrong grammar.**

**Disclamer: Not Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

~3rd person POV~

"Haah.. Hahh... Hahh... Haah..." a heavy breathing resonated through the dark accompanying by a timid sound of footsteps stomping on a somewhat mushy, red pigmented mud. It was dark, the vivid smell of freshly cut of raw rotten flesh seemed to roam around the place.

Hurry you Clutz! It's closing!

"I'm Trying!"

"O-OY!-"

*SPLAATTTT!*...*Drip*... *Drip*... *Drip*...

Within a slash second, a large slathering chunky bits of meat splattered all over the floor as it clashed heavily to the floor. Fragile fresh shredded limbs were cleanly ripped off and with her body which busted open into a well-like full of yellowish fats and grinned internal organs. Bits of her intestines flew off from her sides and was messily scattered with the miscellaneous body fluids entrails of the crushed veins and arteries down the unsanitary blood stained floor. The impact was too fast that it was enough to burst and splash out the blonde girl's insides way up to the ceiling. She was undeniably a sight of a messy slimy globules and viscera. Enough to make any human throw up and back down with disgust written over their faces.

"*Sigh*... your such an idiot. To think that you'll died again and met the similar fate..."

There was no response at all but it's enough to be taken as an answer by the voice. "Attempt 1290... Failure to obtain the Shard... **[REPEAT]**"

* * *

~ Lucy's POV~

"hungm...hmmnn..." I squinted my eyes from the light escaping from the window. I tried covering my eyes from the sunlight but I couldn't. The pain was unbearable as if one move, my arm would rip out if it wouldn't be for the bandages that wrapped around my body. Taking a lump of huge deep breath, I opened my eyes. I'm tired to recall what happened last night. My whole body is in pain, I'm completely paralyzed and most of all out of energy. doubt I ant to get out of the bed right now...Now.. how did I got into this state?

hmn...

I entered **[Paradise]**

Got squashed by a massive boulder,

and become like a pomegranate juice forcefully squished on a wall.

*sigh*... So.. it's another fail attempt again huh?

'Enter **[PARADISE]** and gather each one of your friends' FATE.' That was what Death told me. I could recall all of it. The horrible deal I have with Death himself.

To be honest, I've gotten to tired of it. But since I'm already used to being killed, slaughtered, and massacred, something a pitiful as those meant nothing anymore. Yes I could feel pain but I could also feel how my body gets more numb as I die.

**[PARADISE]**, it was a place for only shinigamis to keep all their collected souls stored there. A place where people's FATE is stored. My objective? To challenge each dying fate and survive. If I do, I'll get one of the shards I wanted.

I've collected none so far.

No matter how much I tried, I only end up getting killed. Drown, set on fire, cut in half, being squashed by large boulders, run over by trains, busses, hanged, chopped, blow up, poisoned, gun shot, even poured over by a potful of bubbling magma. The other night, I was turned into a living marionette. tangled up in strings only to find out that every time I tried to move or seconds to pass, it'll get tighter and tighter until it cleanly cut up all of my limbs apart from my body. After that... All went black.

Ever slowly I tried tilting my head towards the window . I'm glad peaceful, quiet, and comforting. Good thing Loke wasn't around or anyone from the Celestial Realm. They might took the pocket watch that was my only key to enter **[PARADISE]**. I have to get everyone's Fate before the Tragedy happens again and in order for me to knew 'WHEN' it is exactly, Death gave me a pocket watch.

I don't know how I met him or how I stumbled my way towards him. It's just... he's just THERE. Like I know him from the start. I don't know what's his reasons are but he gives me a bad feeling. Something that deep inside me is trying to tell. *sigh* And also to be honest I don't know him. I don't know how I got into this mess or how I got stuck with this unending game. His loopy game.

For Death it is a gamble of Life and death. Happiness and Grief, Future and Past but for Death, it was a PURE entertainment. In this game between me and HIM, there are some rules to be followed of course. I could even write it, recite it , or draw it atleast...

Every twist has their turns, and every end has a start. If I succeed, My life would return to normal and maybe that person would come back to me. But if I won't, then falling down towards oblivion will be my end.

"I see you're awake." an groggy sound coming from an old lady standing at the door frame holding a basin full of blood soaked bandages soaked in water came in. " Damn Brat! You're a mage! You should know how to protect yourself!" She stomped her way towards the bedside table and put the basin down.

"Ehehehhe..." Scratching my cheeks I sheepishly laughed from my state. "I'm really sorry for the bother, Gran-Gran.. Also Thank you for the treatment."

"Hmph! It weren't for the brat, you'll be dead right now. What happened to you this time?" She raised her eyebrow at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well..." I looked away. "I fell down... and...Got ran over by a carriage!"

"Really?"

I nodded Cheerfully. Well This is Granny Jojo. She lived in the middle of the forest where I would exist PARADISE. The portal is close to her any well... because of some major circumstances, She's taking care if me. I owe alot from her. Granny Jojo raised her eyebrow and crossed her wrinkly arms under her chest. Examining my wounds she just treated.

"Well atleast the bleeding stopped unlike last night. You Bloody Git! What where you doing in the middle of the forest?! IF your thinking of doing a job, make sure you can Do it Properly! You're killing me with work!"

I giggled at my pitiful situation. Really... I've given her lots of trouble. But I'm kinda glad somebody other than my celestial spirits cares for me. I looked Gran-Gran in the eye and mustered up the best smile I could have. At least I could thank her for what she's done to us. "I'm so sorry for the trouble Gran-Gran.. And! Thank you for treati-"

"HOLD IT!"

"Eh?"

"Don't thank me. Thank the Punky kid who dragged you to me. HONESTLY! I don't need your Thanks! Look kid. I don't know what the hell you've been through but if you're enjoying giving me troubles, I won't help you THE. NEXT. TIME. You hear me?" Gran-Gran said with a very angry face. She's really scary but I'm used to it now. She gave a light angry hum before turning 180 degrees on me. "IF you're looking for the kid, he's in the living room." She stated and walks away and exited the room.

Now think about it... I haven't seen him.. Guess I should give my thanks to him? hmn... He carried me here back from **[PARADISE]** so it's worth a shot and I've already brought trouble to Gran-Gran, the least all I could do now is to let my body recover. I can't enter the guild like this, They'll beat me up for staining the floor again. But, I have to fulfill one of the conditions or else it'll give me trouble.

**Rule no. 1) A guild attendance is a must. 30 mins and above shall be the duration of the stay in the guild..**

"Lucy?"

I shifted my sight to the doorframe once again and smiled. "Hey."

The black haired boy at the age of 9 looked at me with his piercing crystal blue eyes. His arms and feet are crossed together as he leen on the hard wood. He just continues staring at me as if he's sending up a message. Black aura leaking out of him with murderous glare not to mention the 'Not Amused' facial expression he's having... Uwaahhh... He's really mad.

Oh God...

"Lucy." he called my name as if it's covered with all of the things he hates in the world.

"Ha-Hai!" I stiffened and sit straight up immediately felt the striking pain in my back. Like a thousand lightning bolts went through me. "O-Ouch..." I whimpered.

"Stupid. Who told you to sit straight up like that?! Also..." he took a large, deep breath and glared at me causing me to flinch. "LU...CY..." His eyes glowed red and twinkled. " You... Idiot..."

"Shi-Shi-chan-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAINLESS MASOCHIST BOOB QUEEN! DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME?!DRAGGING YOUR BLODDY, YUCKY, ROTTING BODY BACK HERE IN OLD HAG'S HOUSE?! DO YOU?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS?! IN THE FOREST?! ALONE?!" he burst with raging pit of fire in his eyes. He's really mad... And I really, really did it this time.

"Shi-chan.."

"ALSO IT'S SHINTAROU! GODAMMIT! DON'T ADD 'CHAN' TO IT! OR SHORTEN IT!" he shouted.

"Umn... You're... Too loud..." I gulped in fear. Clearly this isn't the time for pissing him off.

"So?" he walked towards me and plumped beside the bed still glaring.

"ehehehe... sorry..." I send him an apologetic smile. Hopefully he'll accept it.

Shi-chan just kept silent as he let out a huge lump of breath. To be honest he acts like an adult from his present age. I don't know when it all started but Shi-chan was always with me. Through **[PARADISE]** and in reality. If it weren't for him and Gran-Gran, maybe I would have gone crazy. After all Death isn't something you can handle alone. It's Fear itself.

"Are we going?" he asked.

The wind coming in from the window blew past on my face. It's already autumn and I could feel the temperature getting colder. "Well..." I gave him a half-smile as I tilted my head. " I have too."

Shi-chan grunted and shoved both hands on each side of his pockets. His piercing glare didn't change and just kept on boring into me. He leaned on the bed and looked at me. "You know, you could have let them.. be like that. You don't deserve this..."

"Are you worried?"

**"PISS OFF"**

"But you brought me back here to be treated by Gran-Gran"

"...Shut up. Blame my conscience!"

I blinked and stopped myself before giggling. I admit even though he's very mean and arrogant, he always have that caring side of him. "Hooo? Shi-chan, you're so cute denying that fact."

"SHUT IT."

"Ehehehe. Shall we go?"

* * *

**Ok. I gotta end it here. To be honest I don't deny the fact that I felt so lacking while writing this chap. This has been standing on my DM for months and it would be a shame if I won't post it. So if you guys felt like: That'sit? Geez! you havent stepped into the main part yet!=_=**

**Yes I know and Im sorry for that fact. But anyway, It's very late and I still have classes to go. So if I could squeze some more time, I'll find a way to clean it up and hopefully I'll be writing the big deal.**

**Enough for that, Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm kinda nervous how it'll turn out so feel free to criticize it. Tell me your thoughts and Peace Out!:]**


End file.
